Weekly Idol
thumb|320px Weekly Idol (Hangul: 주간 아이돌; RR: Jugan Aidol) is a South Korean variety show, which airs Wednesdays, 6PM KST, on MBC Every1, MBC's cable and satellite network for comedy and variety shows. The show is hosted by comedian Jeong Hyeong-don and rapper Defconn. The set is often referred to as B3 (basement level 3). Segments and cornersedit The main segment of the show, called "Idol of the Week" (Korean: 금주의 아이돌), features idol groups as the invited guests, and usually consists of several featured corners, whose presence vary from episode to episode: Random Play Dance: the staff plays any songs that had been promoted by the guests randomly. A song usually stops at a random point or changes to another song while the guests must dance with the proper choreography for each song. It can also be shuffled from the same song, or songs from opposite gender (boy groups dancing to girl group songs and vice versa). Profile Verification/Rewritten Profile: the guests comment their profile cards with the hosts, verifying or voluntarily proving the info before them. Win Against Idol: the guests play a game together with the hosts. If the guests can beat the hosts, the winning side will get the special prize and the losing side will get the physical punishment from the winners. Grill Idol: the guests must correctly answer some questions from the hosts; if they get the question right, they can eat the grilled pieces of Hanwoo beef that are prepared by the staff. DoniConi Idol Call Center: a special call center is prepared for one week before the recording of an episode, and the fans can personally call in and leave messages for the idols; some messages are then revealed to the idols during the recording. 99 Seconds Challenge: the guests need to succeed a certain mission during a ninety-nine-second relay. X2 Speed Dance Challenge: the guests must dance to one of their songs in double speed. During these corners, the talk is usually held without too much formality. An annual year-closing episode, Weekly Idol Award, started on December 31, 2011. In this episode, the hosts usually review the corners and the appearances from the guests that were featured in the latest year. Before "Idol of the Week", Weekly Idol had only one segment, "Real Chart! Idol Self-Ranking", where idols were asked to rank each other on different topics. This was later replaced by "I Wonder If You Know", where hosts, featured idols, Ilhoon (BtoB), and Bomi (Apink) guess one answer out of two choice given to them about idols, with food as prize. This segment was replaced by "Weekly Food Tasting", where hosts, featured idols, Hayoung (Apink), Mina (AOA), and N (VIXX) complete mission to win foods they want. The following segment was "Idols are the Best", where various missions were given to the featured idols, namely Jackson (Got7), Jooheon (Monsta X), SinB (GFriend) and Dahyun (Twice). A new segment was introduced on February 22, 2017, "Masked Idol: Your Name Is", where masked idols compete against one another: the winner has the chance to remove his/her mask and promote himself/herself and/or his/her group, while the rest have to attend the following week's contest alongside one new masked idol. Episoden 2017 2018 Kategorie:Fernsehshows Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:MBC